


Chloe's Party

by HaydenFullwright



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Doesn't Go To Public School And Nobody From Marinette's Class Knows Him, F/M, Gabriel is chillax, Idk what i'm doing, One Shot, Tom and Sabine are awesome, chloe is nice, that was a long tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenFullwright/pseuds/HaydenFullwright
Summary: Chloe throws a party, and everyone in her class is invited. But you have to bring a date.Marinette is the only one without a date. She can't go alone, and she doesn't want to be the only one that doesn't go.Alya, Nino, Tom, and Sabine decide to help Marinette.Adrien is a model for his dad's company, but his father doesn't really care what he does as long as he shows up on time for photoshoots. So he decides to have a little fun by making an account on a website where you buy dates for a day.





	Chloe's Party

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this one-shot, Kim doesn't have a crush on Chloe, and Nathaniel doesn't have a crush on Marinette either. Oh, and Adrien doesn't attend their school, and he never grew up with Chloe. It's an AU, after all. I'm just taking my liberties.

* * *

A soft tail danced across Marinette's nose. Sniffing, she rolled over, turning away from the owner of the tail. "Five more minutes, Tikki."

Her alarm chose that exact moment to go off, causing Marinette's eyes to spring open. She sat straight up, and her cat, Tikki, rolled off of her, hissing in surprise. Marinette winced. "Sorry!" She jumped out of bed, rushing down the stairs for the loft to the main floor of her room. She quickly stripped out of her pajamas, changing into her regular day clothes. She threw her hair into its normal pigtails, and applied some light make-up. Then she rushed out of her room, leaving Tikki behind, and rushed downstairs, and out the front bakery entrance. She had no time to eat. She always set her alarm for too late in the day. At least today was Friday.

She ran the short distance to school, stopping at the front steps, panting in front of her best friend, Alya, who stared at her.

"You're always late," Alya stated.

Marinette rolled her eyes, trying to even her breathing out. "I'm not..."-she took a moment to pant-"always late."

Alya snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

Frowning at her friend, Marinette sighed, entering the school. But she instantly brightened, deciding her day would be positive.

* * *

"I'd like to make an announcement..." Chloe stood to her feet, studying her nails, while leaning against her desk. She was a sweet girl, but she was so concerned about her looks. After she decided her nails were presentable, she offered a smile. "In celebration of my father winning the election and being mayor once again..." she drifted into a dramatic silence. Looking at each of her classmates, her smile grew. "I'm inviting you all to a Masquerade party tomorrow evening!" she squealed excitedly, clasping her hands and staring eagerly at her classmates. They were all staring back at her with the same eagerness. "Oh," she unclasped her hands, giving everyone a pointed look, trying to hold back a smile, "you have to bring a date. Whether they attend our school or not doesn't matter." She sighed dreamily, "I've just been obsessed with romantic parties lately." She sat down at her desk again, clasping her hands, trying to hold back her excitement. The teacher would come in about five minutes.

Alya was the first to speak, leaning forward to tap Nino on the shoulder. He turned around, eyebrows raised, but a knowing look in his eye.

"Will you come with me?" Alya grinned from ear to ear.

Nino smiled back. "Of course I will."

Alix turned to Kim, and the two shared a mutual look, no words spoken. They both smirked. They were obviously gonna go together.

Ivan and Mylene exchanged looks, smiling bashfully.

From his spot beside Kim, Max turned around, facing Rose. He opened his mouth, readjusting his glasses, but he didn't even get a chance to speak. The blonde-haired girl jumped to her feet, startling Juleka beside her. "Of course I'll go with you, Max!"

Nathaniel blinked at Rose's outburst, turning to look at her. But then his eyes shifted just slightly, meeting Juleka's gaze. The two blushed, averting their eyes from each other, but it was obvious they'd go together.

Sabrina turned to Chloe, frowning. "Who are you going with, Chloe?"

Her best friend winked at her. "Don't worry about me. There's plenty of boys in Paris just  _dying_ to be my date for an evening. It's all pick and choose for me, really." Chloe booped her BFF on the nose. "And I'll help you get a date, hm?"

Sabrina perked. "I'd love that, Chloe!" she smiled like a little girl.

So that left Marinette. She glanced around the room, seeing that all the boys were taken. She sighed. There were other boys in her school, but she doubted any of them would even consider going with her. She wasn't the most social with anyone in her school aside from her classmates.

Turning to Alya, who was whispering something to Nino, she tried to communicate her desperation. Alya only shrugged, pulling away from her date. "I'm sure Chloe would still let you come if you don't have a date."

Marinette glanced at the mayor's daughter, who smiled brightly, waving. "Who are you going with, Marinette?"

Groaning, the bluenette turned back to Alya. "She may be sweet, but when she sets her mind to something, she's determined. And she's determined that this is a couples only party."

"Marinette?"

She turned at the mention of her name, seeing Chloe's confused expression. "Do you have a date?"

Marinette gulped. "Not yet, but... I'm sure I'll find someone."

Chloe smiled. "Good. You're to pretty for a guy to pass up on." then she smirked, "but not prettier than me." Despite the self-absorbed attitude of the comment, Marinette knew it was friendly teasing.

But she still groaned again, letting her forehead drop onto her desk with a loud  _thud_.

She didn't have a date, and she could think of no one to go with. She threw herself a little pity party, face plastered to her desk. She heard Alya shift beside her, then heard her whispering with Nino. The two whispered quickly, and Marinette couldn't hear anything they said. Finally, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She ignored it, wanting to mope. But the tap kept persisting, growing harder, until it felt like it was jabbing.

Marinette jerked away, scowling at Alya. "Ow!"

Alya ignored the scowl. Her and Nino both wore mischievous grins. "Marinette, don't you worry about who you'll go with. Nino and I got this." And then Alya's grin curled just a bit more so that it looked a little daunting.

Marinette's pupils shrunk, eyes going wide. "Um... thank you?" Alya could look pretty terrifying sometimes.

And then, as if on cue, Alya's massive grin vanished, replaced by a blank expression. "You're welcome." She turned away just as Miss Bustier entered the room.

Nino grinned at Marinette a moment longer, then followed Alya's lead, turning to face Miss Bustier.

* * *

After school, Alya and Nino had come over to Marinette's house, asking to speak to her parents privately. So she was in her room, laying on her chaise while Nino, Alya, and her parents plotted downstairs. She'd tried to snoop three times already, but after getting no information and being caught every time, she was currently exiled to her room. She sighed, face buried in the softness of her chaise. She barely noticed as Tikki climbed onto her back, curling into a little ball. She had no idea what they were discussing downstairs, but it most likely wouldn't work. So she'd be staying home by herself while all her friends went out and had fun. Even her parents had a date planned for that evening. They were going to check out a new restaurant.

And then her trapdoor began to creak open. Marinette bolted to her feet, cringing when she heard Tikki squawk and fall to the floor, barely landing on her paws. Marinette was too curious about what they'd been discussing downstairs to apologize to her cat.

The trapdoor swung open, and Nino and Alya entered her room, while Tom and Sabine hung out on the steps, smiling happily.

"Well..." Nino began.

"Honey, we talked to your friends, and-" Sabine was cut off by Alya's excited squeal.

"You're going to be able to come! We talked to Chloe already, and she said it's alright if you come with Nino and I. We'll be here to pick you up at 5:00 PM, okay?"

Marinette hesitated. She'd be the only one without a date. But she shook the thought away as quickly as it came. She could have fun with her friends. She matched Alya's squeal, ignoring when her father and Nino cringed. She threw her arms around her friend, then turned to Nino, who put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from crushing him in a hug. Marinette rolled her eyes, moving on to give her parents big hugs.

She was going to have a blast at Chloe's party.

* * *

The next day, Marinette called Chloe. The blonde answered on the third ring. "Hey, Marinette," she greeted. She sounded distracted.

"Hey! Thank you so much for letting me come to your party, Chloe!"

She heard Chloe giggle. "I didn't know you'd be so excited, Marinette. You seemed pretty upset yesterday at school. I thought I was going to have to search high and wide for a date for you..." she trailed off for a moment, and Marinette could practically hear her studying her nails, "but I might break a nail if I did that."

Marinette shook her head, giggling silently at Chloe's antics. If anything, they were amusing, not rude. "Whatever. Thank you so much! See you this evening!"

Chloe hummed in response before hanging up.

Marinette Spun in her desk chair, legs pointing straight forward. "I wonder what kind of treats she'll have," Marinette thought aloud to Tikki, who was laying on her chaise. "What if she has chocolate sorbet?" Marinette licked her lips. "Or cherry tarts!"

Marinette could almost hear Tikki giggling at her.

"Oh, don't laugh at me! You love the cookies I sneak up here for you."

Tikki cocked her head, staring innocently.

"I'll sneak some up here for you before Nino and Alya arrive," she stated, standing to her feet. She walked over to Tikki, stroked the cat a few times, and then placed her hands on her hips. "Now, I need to decide what I'll wear."

She waked to her mannequin, which wore a recently completed dress. It was light blue with white frills. Marinette quirked her lips, shook her head. She didn't feel like wearing blue tonight. She'd find something. She wanted it to be bold, something that caught attention. It somehow felt like a way to make up for the lack of a date.

She turned to her closet, a smile stretching across her lips. She knew exactly what she'd wear.

* * *

"Marinette, your ride is here," Sabine said, cracking open the trapdoor. She took a quick look at Marinette, then smiled. "I'll tell them you'll be down shortly."

"Thanks!" As Sabine closed the trapdoor Marinette turned back to the mirror at her vanity. She applied her lip gloss, smacked her lips, and smiled, rushing to her chaise. She snatched her red gloves with black spots from it, and slipped them on. They nearly reached her elbows. When they were on, she stepped back to her vanity, took a deep breath, gazing at her reflection.

She wore a red tube-top dress that clung to her torso, and changed into loose hanging fabric when it reached the waist. It had two layers that reached her ankles, with a slip underneath. And the dress was covered with black spots. She wore red heels with black spots, and red stud earrings with, of course, five black spots.

Her hair was in its normal pigtails, but they were held in place by red ribbons instead of elastics.

She smiled at her reflection. She didn't know what had caused her to make this outfit a few months ago, but she absolutely loved it. She stepped back to her vanity, picked up the red mask with black spots, applied some adhesive to the back, and carefully pressed the mask to her face. Before leaving, she grabbed a red handbag with, yet again, black spots.

As she passed the chaise she patted Tikki on the head, slipped a couple cookies from her handbag, and set them by the grateful cat.

And then she was through the trapdoor, and headed down the stairs.

"So, Nino, Alya, what do you think of my-" she froze as soon as she entered the bakery. That wasn't Nino and Alya.

A blonde-haired boy about her age stood before her, dressed in a black tuxedo. He wore a golden bow tie. And a black mask. And his eyes were so beautifully green.

He smiled at her, tilting his head in curiosity. "So you're my Princess for the evening?"

Marinette couldn't speak, her mouth hung open, and she felt a wild blush climbing up her neck, betraying her on her cheeks. His hair was neatly combed, not a hair out of place.

"Um... I... who are you?" she asked.

Tom and Sabine entered at that moment, dressed up for their own date. "Marinette," Sabine began, "This is Adrien Agreste-"

"He's your date for the evening," Tom finished.

The name struck a bell. Wasn't Agreste her role-model? The famous fashion designer that she aspired to had the first name Gabriel, though. And then her eyes widened as she gazed at Adrien's green orbs. Those were familiar too. From one of the fashion magazines she read. This was Gabriel Agreste's son.

She gulped. "H-hi! I'm Marinette." She offered a hand lamely.

He grinned, took her hand in his own hand, which was clothed in a black leather glove. He bent at the waist, kissed the back of her hand. "You look  _purr_ fect tonight, My Lady." As he straightened, he winked. But it was so subtle, he may not have done it at all.

"So, um... why are you here?" her tone was more accusatory than she'd intended, and her mother shot her a warning glance as she slipped out the front door with Tom.

Adrien blinked, surprised. "Oh! I thought you... knew?" he pulled his hand from hers, scratched the back of his head awkwardly, averting his gaze.

"Knew what?" Marinette asked, but she was already piecing together what happened. "How did they get into contact with you?"

Adrien blushed suddenly. "A... website. They hired me as your date for the evening." He peeked a glance at her, and then his confidence seemed to return. Marinette blushed harder as his eyes studied her outfit. "You look good in red."

Marinette ignored the comment, rolling her eyes. "So... how much did they pay you?"

Adrien hesitated, shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Your parents told me to make sure you enjoyed yourself." He offered an arm, and Marinette wrapped her hand into the crook of his elbow. She had so many more questions, but she bit her tongue as they exited the bakery. A limo was waiting out front for them, and Marinette shook her head. "They can't afford  _all_ this!"

Adrien chuckled. "Actually, I rented the limo. And  _I_ can most  _definitely_ afford it." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

At the limo, he acted the perfect role of a gentlemen, holding the door for her. When she was comfortably seated inside, he slid in in one smooth motion, closing the door behind him.

"Marinette! How do you like him? Do you think he's cute?"

Marinette blinked a few times in the dark before her eyes focused on Alya. Nino sat beside her, running fingers through his combed hair.

"Um..." Marinette blinked.

"Do you think Adrien's cute?" Alya prompted, leaning forward.

The bluenette stole a glance at said boy, but he just smirked. "Aren't you going to answer your friend's question? You at least owe her that for paying a third of the asking price." And then, like night and day, his confidence was stripped away, replaced with a nervous boy chewing his lip, awaiting her answer.

Marinette blushed, opening her mouth. But Alya cut in. "Don't tell her that! She's supposed to enjoy it, not feel guilty." Alya glared at Adrien before turning back to Marinette. "Is he cute?"

"Uh..." Marinette blushed fiercely as she stared at Adrien. "Y-yeah." And then she put on a smirk of her own, remembering his cat pun earlier. "He's the cat's meow, if I do say so myself."

Alya sucked in a breath, surprised at Marinette's comment.

Nino snickered.

Adrien blinked. Once, twice.

And then he burst out laughing, throwing his head back. He patted her hand, and that's when she noticed it. A black ring with five green emeralds, forming a cat paw. This boy really did like cats.

And that's when she smelled something, too. "Is that..." she wrinkled her nose, "camembert?"

Adrien choked on his laughter. "I- uh..." his eyes went wide, cheeks burning. "Um... it's all my cat, Plagg, eats." He scratched the back f his head awkwardly, messing up his perfectly groomed hair. But he was quick to straighten it. "He's the most spoiled cat I know! Good for nothing but taking space and eating camembert," he scowled.

"Why do you keep him, dude?" Nino finally entered the conversation.

Adrien hesitated, then smiled, shrugging and looking out the window. "He's my fest friend, I guess."

It was so subtle Marinette barely caught it, but there was a sadness in his voice when he said those words. She stared at the bit of his face that wasn't turned away from her, mouth slightly ajar. Adrien's jaw was slowly flexing, and his shoulders were tense. But he didn't look angry... he looked like he was trying not to cry. Before she could think it through, Marinette rested a hand on his knee, squeezed lightly. Adrien startled, turning to her with wide eyes. But she just smiled encouragingly. An expression passed over his face that she couldn't read, but then he cupped her hand in his, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

"How are you liking your date so far?" he asked nervously.

"G-good. You're k-kinda hot in h-here," her eyes widened. "I m-mean it's kind of hot in here!" Red coloured her cheeks. Why was she stuttering?

And then his confidence was back. Adrien smirked at her and winked. "I'm glad you think I'm hot." He stared at her for a moment, then a grin spread across his features. "Your blush is  _paw_ some."

Marinette rolled her eyes, shrugging his arm off of her. "I see that you need some real friends. Your cat is ruining you."

Adrien laughed, but didn't say anything. Nino and Alya both had their phones out, texting rapidly. So the limo was silent. Awkwardly so. Marinette spent the silence stealing glances at Adrien, blushing when he caught her staring, and then rolling her eyes and turning away when he'd wink or blow kisses at her. Occasionally he'd just smile at her, and it was so cute. He had two personalities that seemed to be fighting for dominance. A sweet, innocent model boy, and a flirtatious boy that threw out cat puns on a whim. She liked the former better.

Finally they reached the  _Le Grand Paris_ , and one by one, they clambered out of the limo, Adrien helping Marinette.

Alya opened her phone as the limo drove away. After texting for a few moments, she tucked her phone away. "Chloe said the party is in her imperial suite." She pointed at the top of the hotel.

Adrien offered an arm to Marinette, and once again, the bluenette tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. They followed Nino and Alya through the front doors. Alya stopped by the front desk, explaining why they were there, and came back, grinning.

"Who's ready to party?" she asked.

Adrien nudged Marinette, and she looked up into his brilliant green eyes. "You ready?" There was a hint of amusement in his gaze.

Marinette grinned. "Definitely."

She saw a grin on his face as he turned forward again, following Nino and Alya to the elevator. The four fit easily, but Nino and Alya stood close together, as if there wasn't much space. Marinette watched them, a small smile on her lips.

And then Adrien caught her eye. He took one look at Nino and Alya, then smiled, scooting closer to Marinette, so that their arms rubbed together and she could smell him. Spice, warm sunshine... and a bit of camembert. She felt her heartbeat quicken, and had to remind herself that he was paid to be here. This was all just be an act. The flirting, the shy smiles, the closeness.

The elevator opened, and they walked down the hall silently behind her friends. Two attendants opened the double doors for them, and they entered the imperial suite.

Everything was so rich. From the music drumming in Marinette's ears, to the delicious smells coming from the food bar. She sighed contentedly, tugging Adrien toward the food bar. There were eclairs! Licking her lips, Marinette snatched one up, taking a bite of it. So warm and delicious. She sighed happily, then noticed Adrien standing awkwardly beside her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Marinette asked after swallowing.

Adrien shook his head. "I'm on a model's diet. Already ate."

Hesitantly, she glanced at his figure, blushing, then pursued her lips. She grabbed another eclair, handed it to him.

He blinked, then chuckled, accepting the offered treat.

"It's a party, Chaton"-he rose his eyebrows at her nickname-"calories don't count."

His face changed to one of disbelief. "I've never heard of that rule."

Marinette shrugged, finished eating her eclair, and grabbed another. "It isn't one. I just thought it sounded good."

He shook his head, took a small bite from his eclair, chewed it thoroughly, then swallowed. "You're reminding me of your friend, Alya."

Marinette's pupils dilated. "I-I am?" Was that a compliment?

But he didn't have a chance to answer, because Chloe had suddenly appeared, looping an arm around Marinette. "Who's the gorgeous boy?" The question was directed at Marinette, but the blonde was batting her eyelashes at Adrien, hanging on Marinette like some model girl.

Marinette took one look at Chloe's fascinated expression, then one look at Adrien's confused expression, and shook Chloe from her arm. How dare she? "He's my  _date_ ," Marinette stated possessively.

Adrien stared wide-eyed at her, surprised by her tone.

But Chloe didn't seem to catch on. She snatched his eclair, took a bite from the opposite side of his bite. "Wait a minute," she scanned him from top to bottom, then squealed, shoving the eclair into Marinette's hand. She clasped her hands beside her cheek, kicked one leg behind her, trying to appear cute. "You're Adrien Agreste!" And then she latched onto him with what looked like a killer grip. Adrien only stared wide-eyed. "I've read a couple magazines that you were in!"

He recovered from his surprised state pretty quickly, pulling her arms away, though it was a struggle. Marinette watched the ordeal jealously. He may not really be interested in her, but he was  _her_ date! And  _never_ had she seen Chloe so blatantly cling to another girl's date! She pushed Chloe away, then pulled Adrien close, giving Chloe a possessive glare. "He's  _mine_!" she snarled.

But as soon as the words were out, she blushed furiously, not daring to look at Adrien. This was not the way to act. So instead, she looked at Chloe, who's mouth hung open in shock. But she recovered, straightening her hair. "Hmph. Well, he may be yours for the evening, but I get what I want, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She snickered deviously as she sauntered into the flow of the party, grabbing her apparent date by the arm and forcing him to dance. The look on his face was slightly offended. He'd just witnessed his date try to steal another girl's date.

Aaaaaaaaaaand it looked like Marinette and Chloe weren't going to get along much after this point. Marinette sighed.

Adrien wrapped an arm around her. "Would you..." she looked up at him, and saw he was scratchng the back of his head awkwardly. Pink dusted his cheeks. Well of course he was flustered. He just witnessed his date battle another girl for him. "Would you l-like to dance?" he stuttered.

Marinette stared up into his earnest green eyes. He was trying to fix the mess that had just occurred. He smiled sheppishly, but when Marinette nodded, his smile changed to a confident smirk. "I didn't know you could be so  _catty_ ," he drawled as they made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

The party went smoothly, but whenever Marinette made a comment about her feet hurting, Adrien decided it was time to take her home. Chloe didn't stop them, but she was staring at Marinette with a dangerous gaze, accompanied with the silent question;  _How on earth did you land a date with him, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_

They had a limo out front waiting for them, and Adrien once the gentleman once again. He promised her after the limo dropped them both off at their respective residences, that it would come back to pick up Nino and Alya.

They rode in a comfortable silence for the first few minutes, until Marinette finally cleared her throat, fiddling with the hem of one of her red gloves. "Um... I'm... really s-sorry about h-how I acted e-earlier with C-Chloe," she stuttered.

Adrien didn't look at her, but he patted her arm. "It's okay. I wan't interested in her, anyway. I only had eyes for one girl." He smirked.

Marinette's eyes widened. She felt her heart drop. Of course he hadn't really thought she was beautiful. He was just doing his job. "Wh-who was she?"

Adrien's smirk faltered. He stole a glance at her, then his eyes wandered down to take in her outfit. "You, obviously." And with those two words, Marinette's heart leaped into her throat. "You look amazing in red, My Lady." He cocked his head, taking a better look at her. "You look like a... ladybug." And then he grinned. "I'm gonna call you Bugaboo, okay?"

Marinette shook her head. "I don't like that nickname."

He grinned bigger. "You gave me the nickname Chaton. What if I don't want to be a kitten?"

"But you're an adorable kitten." She squeaked at her own bold statement, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"And you're a beautiful Bugaboo."

She snorted, he chuckled.

Finally, the limo stopped in front of her home. She got out, but he leaned toward her, snagging her elbow. "Marinette?"

She blushed at his hand, then met his gaze. "Y-yeah?"

He stared at her for several seconds, then smiled. "I'm actually going to start attending your school tomorrow. Um... Alya told me where you three go to school. I... uh..." he took a breath, held his head a bit higher. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bugaboo?"

Marinette's breath hitched. "Yeah," she gasped.

He grinned, stepped out of the car. He stood nearly a head taller than her, and she had to look up to meet his gaze. His hand moved from her elbow, sliding up her arm, across her shoulder and up her neck, stopping on her cheek. Marinette shivered as his other hand found her other cheek. They were so close. She could smell the eclair on his breath, could see the intricate designs in his irises. His skin was flawless. His lips puckered a little, and her gaze dropped from his eyes, staring at his mouth.

His lips pressed to hers, and she found hers pressing against his. It was slow, tender. Her hands twitched at her side, and she gave in, letting them find the collar of his shirt, eventually slipping up into his blonde locks. She scraped his scalp with her nails, and he shivered. Their lips moved together, slowly.

She pulled away, panting for breath. They gazed at each other, and he didn't seem to be out of breath. Did he have practice kissing? He grinned, stepping back as their arms fell to their sides.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette." He waved, and strode back to the limo. Marinette couldn't help noticing the skip in his step. She heard him whoop in victory as he closed his door, and she giggled, turning to her home. She'd have to face Chloe tomorrow, and maybe they'd forgive each other. But even if they didn't, he'd be there, and she looked forward to tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> THE FEELS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL  
> oKAY, GIMME A MOMENT TO CHILL.
> 
> Alright, so... this was supposed to be a one-shot, but anyone want a part two? O3O  
> So, I tried to make both their personalities a balance of both their sides. Mostly wit Adrien. I tried to have a balance of Chat Noir in there. Like the cat jokes, and the golden bow tie where his bell would've been had he been Chat. 
> 
> Oh, and Chloe ended up being bad at the end. If I do a part two, I'm not sure if I want her to become the Chloe we all know and dislike, or else make her and Marinette forgive each other, and her leave Adrien alone, and be nice again. Idk. If you want part two, let me know what you think should happen with Chloe.


End file.
